1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display system for a camera, and more particularly to a technique of making a display of a focal distance of a photographing lens making use of a display device existing on a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, display devices which adopt a liquid crystal element or the like are employed for a display system for a camera. Such a display device provides a readily observable display of a large area comparing with conventional display devices.
Meanwhile, where a camera has a multi-focal length lens with which the focal length can be changed for wide angle photographing, tele-photographing and so on or has an electrically driven zoom lens, it is necessary to display a focal length of the photographing lens. To this end, conventionally a display device for display of a focal length is provided additionally, or else an existing display device is provided with an increased number of display segments.
However, provision of an additional display device is not preferable because of a limited spacing for display of a camera, and also increase in number of display segments is difficult due to accompanying increase in number of terminals of and for the display device.